You're only Sleeping
by rosetintsmyworrld
Summary: "Don't be scared, beautiful sister. You're only going to sleep, my dear. A deep, deep sleep. It's okay. You're okay, just go to sleep". Prequel to ROTOQ


**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING :p**

* * *

His knuckles rapped on the door.

"Vho is it?" Magenta asked lazily, flipping through her magazine and taking a puff from her cigarette. The person on the other side of the door didn't bother answering- he just barged in. Magenta looked up, and immediately smiled at the sight of her brother.

"Riff!" she greeted him, discarding both her magazine and cigarette before running over to him and holding him in a tight embrace. Riff Raff still didn't say anything. He just hugged her back.

"How are you? I feel like I barely see you anymore" she kissed his cheek, excited to see him. But her smile faded away when she glanced up at him and saw the blank look on his face. She stared up at him with concerned, green eyes.

"Are you okay, Riff?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"I'm fine, Magenta" he sighed, trying not to catch her gaze. If he did, it might make him change his mind. She smiled slightly. "God, I missed you" Riff said, leaning over and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He felt her smile as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Magenta rested against a wall as Riff began hungrily kissing her neck. She let out a gasp of pleasure and pain, closing her eyes and smiling widely. Riff Raff nipped at her neck, and her eyes shot open again. _That hurt_, she thought, glancing at the spot where he had nipped her to see a tiny amount of blood. Yet, as he continued to kiss her exposed skin, she thought nothing of it. _It was probably just an accident… he is being quite rough tonight…._ She settled with, closing her eyes once more.

His hands worked their way around to the buttons on the front of her black dress, which went to halfway down her stomach, and ripped them open and started kissing around her breasts. She squealed in pleasure, her long red nails digging into his back. Riff's hands went up to the side of her shoulders and he began kissing her lips. She closed her eyes, melting into the kiss and biting and sucking at his lips, her tongue snaking its way into his mouth.

He squeezed her tight-too tight- and Magenta stopped kissing him, as his fingernails dug deep and hard into her shoulders. She wouldn't be surprised if that, also, drew blood.

"Riff, that really hurts!" she exclaimed in pain, trying to get free of his grip.

"Sorry" was all he said in return, and let go. _I hope it hurts_, he was thinking, _how could you, you bitch?_

At that thought, a new bought of anger came to him and he continued to kiss around her neck, his arms wrapped around her. She moaned happily, biting her lip. Riff's arms wrapped around her waist and she grinned, kissing around his face, making her way around to his lips again.

"I love you" she breathed, in between her brother's sweet kisses.

"I love you too" he replied with a venomous tone, as he slammed her hard against the wall, pinning her to it with his strong arms as he did so, a sickening thud audible. She let out a small scream, her eyes growing wide.

"I only wish you were telling the truth!" he yelled at her. Her red lips started to form words, her green eyes filled with confusion. But before she could speak, his strong hands enclosed around her neck, and he started to strangle her with all his strength.

"Don't speak, sister dear, or you'll waste your final breaths," he whispered, leaning in close to her face. Her arms reached up to grab hold of his, trying to pry them off of her neck. Her nails dug into his skin, but he didn't care. "I know what you did, you little bitch. How long did you think you could hide it from me? Well, DeLordy told me everything, my love" he told her, poison in his tone "Don't look confused, Magenta, dear. You know very well what's going on. I loved you, I dedicated all the time I had all for you, and this is how you repay me, you stupid girl?" he was yelling now, his grip tightening. Her body began to grow limp, her attempts to pry Riff off of her growing weaker. Suddenly, she grew scared, pounding her fists against him to set herself free, with all her remaining strength. But her strength was nothing compared to her brother.

"Don't be scared, beautiful sister. You're only going to sleep, my dear. A deep, deep sleep. It's okay. You're okay, just go to sleep, my dear. What was that song we used to sing when we were children?" he watched as tears rolled down Magenta's pale cheeks "Oh yes, 'Lullaby'…." He began singing softly to his sister,

'_Night Night, it's time for bye-byes_

_It's been a great day thanks a heap…'_

Her body collapsed on the ground with a thud, her chest moving slowly. Riff didn't let go. He knelt down on the ground next to her.

'_Now it's time for everyone_

_To go to sleep' _

Her final breath lingered in the air. He pulled his hands back, staring at her dead body. Her skin was now a deathly pale- paler than it had been before, and her beautiful green eyes had no light in them anymore. Her beautiful, un-seeing, green eyes… He planted a kiss on her plump red lips, her curly hair tickling his cheeks.

"I love you, Magenta" he whispered, pulling back, transfixed "I love you, Magenta" he repeated once more. "I love you….Magenta?" it was only then that he realized exactly what he had just done, his statement turning into a question. Then, he started begging "Magenta? Darling…." tears rolled down his cheeks "Darling, please wake up" he stroked her cheeks

"Magenta?" he took one of her cold hands in his "Please… WAKE UP!" he yelled, now sobbing. He attempted to shake her awake "Magenta, my love, please!" he leaned over her dead body, burying his head in her curly hair. "I'm sorry, dearest sister" he cried into her hair "Please forgive me, Magenta. I love you. I love you. I love you" he repeated the sentence over and over again "I love you, Magenta…" he repeated, one last time, his voice now cracked and broken. _What have I done?_


End file.
